


With a kiss and a wink

by Anonymous



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Button Popping, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP without Porn, Unrealistic Sex, belly bulge, unrealistic amounts of come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reiji really loves sucking dick, and, well, who's Ranmaru to tell him no?





	With a kiss and a wink

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one shot at four in the morning and haven't read it through, it's awful and self indulgent and I won't apologize but I will gargle some holy water brb

"What a great meal! I'm stuffed!" Reiji flops backwards onto the bed, arms tossed out like a starfish. Ranmaru stands off to the side, already undoing his tie.

He doesn't say anything in reply, busy getting out of his formal wear. As idols, dates out in the open were definitely not allowed, but sometimes when it came to business dinners they had to attend, they could at least pretend it was for themselves. 

They could also absolutely go back to Reiji's apartment and have wild sex all night too, and well. They were just getting to the good part of the evening, after all.

Shirt half unbuttoned, Ranmaru walks over and stands in front of Reiji. He hasn't gotten up, eyes closed with a happy little smile on his face. Ranmaru takes the moment of quiet he's been given, observing his boyfriend. Reiji's still got his suit on, his shirt untucked and pulled up just enough to reveal a bit of his tummy, a little bloated after an expensive meal. He's put on a touch of weight recently, nothing dramatic, but Ranmaru probably still won't admit out loud that he loves the idiot regardless. Reiji always gets all stupid and cute when he says stuff like that. Embarrassing. 

Instead, he leans down on top of him, lips finding his, and kisses him long and sweet. Reiji responds in kind, always does, (always eager), making a pleasant little noise in the back of his throat. 

When the break apart, Ranmaru murmurs, "Hope you've got room for dessert."

Reiji grins.

It's a dance they know well, as Reiji kisses him again and sits up. Ranmaru's got his lip between his teeth for a second before he's pushing Reiji off the bed and to his knees, none too gently, hands working at his belt quickly. 

His dick is out and in Reiji's mouth in almost record time, the heat in his stomach coiling tightly as he rocks his hips into his boyfriend's face. He's going all in, one hand tightly gripping Reiji's hair as he forces him to take all of him. He's making wonderful little moans when he can, and Ranmaru knows he loves this, loves getting his face fucked roughly and Reiji's eyes are already watering, a thin trail of saliva running down his chin. 

It feels so good, and Ranmaru isn't usually very talkative when it comes to sex but he knows what his boyfriend likes and it's hardly fair not to give it to him, so he starts talking without really thinking much, too focused on the warm heat of Reiji's mouth. "You're such a little whore, taking all of me like this, you're choking and you don't even care, you're so filthy, fuck-" 

Reiji moans louder, and the pressure builds and Ranmaru is so close, he can feel it, but he doesn't want to come first. "You're such a slut, being this good with a dick your mouth, fuck. You'll fuckin swallow too, you love it, right after you come in your own pants like a fucking teenager."

And that works, like he knew it would. Reiji makes another loud moan and then Ranmaru can see his body tense up for a moment, riding out his orgasm while Ranmaru refuses to let up the movement with his hips. But he's not far behind, and he grips Reiji's hair even tighter and holds him on his dick as he comes, hard and heavy, right down his boyfriend's throat. 

Reiji swallows it effortlessly, like he always done. But he doesn't pull off. Instead, he keeps going. 

This is new. Ranmaru can't say that he minds, necessarily, but he's got a concern or two. 

(Ranmaru discovered early on that sex worked a little backwards for him. His dick was never sensitive after an orgasm, he could just keep going. But he produced an insane amount of come, and quickly at that.)

"Hey, Reiji." He says, putting a hand on his shoulder as Reiji continues rocking on his dick. He can already feel another orgasm building quickly, his stomach tightening with the pressure. "It's gonna be too much for you, idiot."

Reiji finally pulls off with a wet noise, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth, lips already swollen. "Tryin to say I can't handle it, Ran-Ran?" he says, voice rough as sandpaper. 

Ranmaru's dick twitches. "Yeah, I am. Its gonna be twice as much, and with how much you ate at dinner, you won't be able to stomach it all. Don't be ridiculous."

Reiji winks at him. "Im a big boy, Ran-Ran. I know my limits. Besides, I want seconds on that dessert~" 

Ranmaru rolls his eyes but doesn't object to Reiji pulling his hips forward. He trusts him, after all, and if Reiji says he wants it, well. Ranmaru will never say no to a good blow job or two. 

He lets Reiji take the lead on this one, fingers pressing hard into the back of his thighs while Ranmaru keeps his grip on Reiji's hair. It takes a little longer this time, his orgasm building slower, but Reiji knows how to work his tongue just right to bring him to the edge. 

The heat in his stomach builds, and even though he let Reiji do this, he's still nervous, so he puts his other hand on Reiji's shoulder and says, "Fuck, Reiji, I'm going-" 

He can't even finish his sentence but it doesn't matter because Reiji doesn't let up. When Ranmaru comes it's even harder then the first time, his whole body tensing up, and it lasts longer then even he expected. He feels Reiji swallow, multiple times, and in the back of his head he's thinking about how bad an idea this is but it's being overpowered by how fucking good his orgasm feels.

He doesn't know how long he comes before finally stopping, but he does know that Reiji apparently wants thirds because he does not stop sucking Ranmaru's dick. 

Ranmaru looks down and almost does a double take. He can't quite tell but it almost looks like Reiji's... stomach swelled? His button up looks a little more stretched, but Ranmaru doesn't remember it not fitting that well before. Could he really...? 

They should stop. Ranmaru should stop this, should call their safe word and make Reiji stop, but orgasm number three is approaching quickly and he's not sure he can focus long enough to. 

He ends up hesitating too long, and his orgasm rocks through him with so much power he might have fallen if Reiji wasn't holding his legs with a death grip. This time he keeps his focus on Reiji though, watching him as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of come, such an insane amount and... 

... And sure enough, his stomach swells and stretches, no doubt struggling to find room after Reiji stuffed himself at dinner. Ranmaru's never seen anything like it and watches in awe as Reiji moans and his stomach swells and swells...

He's enjoying it, at least, Ranmaru can tell. When he finally stops coming, Reiji's stomach is noticeably round, the buttons of his shirt stretching to try and hold everything back. 

Reiji doesn't stop. 

This time Ranmaru has enough sense to intervene, even if his dick throbs at the sight of Reiji like this. (He files that away for later, not entirely caring to examine it just yet.)

"Hey, red light Kotobuki. Stop." his voice is gentle, and Reiji listens. 

Reiji looks blissed out of his mind, looking up at Ranmaru with such a lustful expression he almost pulls him back onto his dick anyway. "Aww, three all you got in your system?" Reiji teases. 

"Any more and you're gonna burst." Ranmaru counters. "You look like a balloon."

"But it feels so good, Ran-Ran, I'm so full~" And *christ*, his dick should not throb at that. He definitely shouldn't be so hard at the fact that Reiji wants to be so full of him, practically full to bursting, just because it feels so good-

Oh but that does interesting things to him and he was already halfway there, anyway. The sight of Reiji on his knees, stomach stretched full and still asking for more is apparently enough to push him over one last time and he bends over with the force of his orgasm. 

Reiji attaches himself to his dick, swallowing as much as he can and all Ranmaru can do is say, "Yes, god yes, you fucking cum slut, swallow everything because I know you can."

And he does. Ranmaru watches as his stomach grows to impossible sizes, so quickly it can't feel good and yet Reiji takes it so readily. The buttons on his shirt finally give, popping softly as his stomach swells. 

Finally finished, Reiji lets him go and falls to sit properly next to the bed, a smile on his face. Ranmaru falls next to him, grabbing his jacket's collar and pulling him in for a long, long kiss. 

"You're so weird." Ranmaru says, with a little smile and all the fondness in the world. 

Reiji shoots him his signature wink and Ranmaru kisses him again.


End file.
